City of the Dead
by Chunk127
Summary: Clark follows Chloe to Raccoon City to help her solve a mystery. What could possibly go wrong? Rating might go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Post Arrival AU (Clark made it to Jor El in Time)

Resident Evil: Post First movie AU (Much greater time skip between One and Apocalypse and a much different version of a character)

* * *

Clark stood outside his farm contemplating well himself. It's the end of the summer and it's been a very unique one at that. At the beginning of the summer Smallville was invaded by Kryptonians. Clark dealt with them and he headed back to Jor El edging out his warning of returning by sundown by mere seconds. They took some time but came to an agreement He would go to Jor El once a week to learn the knowledge he has but Clark would get better acquainted with the people of earth and not just Smallville. Jor El kept his part and Clark… well Clark's been kind of lax on his. Ends up the two people weren't the only thing that followed him here. The brain interactive construct had as well. And although it took Clark and Jor El all summer to find it they were able to place a kryptonian virus on the ship. There was one thing Clark regrets Lana went back to Paris. He thought she loved him but no all of the sudden it was just nerves because he left her alone to make Jor El's deadline. The machine brainwashed him, kept his dad in a coma all summer, and vaporized a teenage girl. It's not exactly something you give the finger to.

Clark looked up with a smile seeing a tiny little car head his way. He knows who this is. Lana might be gone but Chloe has been pulling double duty to keep him occupied. She's looking for that one big scoop that will get her into the Daily Planet.

Chloe got out of the car and hugged him. "So do you want to do me a big favor?"

"That depends am I going to get shot again?" Clark asked sarcastically.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smacked him in the stomach they stopped a nuke and all it cost was a hole in Clark's shirt. She considers it a win. "Oh toughen up man of steel you have ten more blue shirts."

Clark laughed Jor El wants to him to be more adventurous and working with Chloe will definitely teach him that. "What do you want?"

Chloe looked him in the eyes holding a folder. "To go to a place neither of us wants to."

Clark looked over the folder well... he certainly wasn't expecting this. "Belle Reeve…why?"

Chloe flipped the page and started to explain as Clark looked at a picture of a dark haired boy and blond haired girl. "Meet Lisa and Matt Addison they were both sent to get something as part of an activists movement and whatever it was… it was something worth dying for since they both disappeared roughly around the same time six months ago."

Clark read everything. "OK... so how does this come back to Belle Reeve?"

Chloe pointed down and Clark saw nothing so she clarified. "Our little asylum has a new partner I want to investigate and find out about it because its where Lisa worked when she disappeared."

"Or just let me investigate let's not give Ian or other people there another chance to kill you." Clark insisted although he thinks Chloe is playing this one close to the chest.

"You have enemies there too you know." Chloe pointed out.

Chloe shrugged and stopped Clark's forthcoming lecture. "Yeah, yeah I'm not invulnerable. Sorry Clark I didn't realize super whining was one of your abilities."

Clark didn't say a word and marched forward before disappearing out of sight in a blur. Clark runs up to Belle Reeve and takes a look at the administrator's sign. He sees the new logo and doesn't see that big of a deal it's a red and white swirl as he runs his fingers along it and sees at the bottom the Umbrella Corporation. Clark takes a brochure and once again he just sees a pharmacy ad not much more.

* * *

Chloe laid back on Clark's bed on the farm hard at work on her lap top going through her emails as a dialogue box comes up from survivor CR. Chloe quickly hits the accept box and reads the message.

'Any luck in Smallville?' SurvivorCR

'Waiting for a source but I don't think we're going to find anything. Are you sure this is important.' SV101601

'Uncertain hard to get anything done when your boss is on the take' SurvivorCR

Chloe smiled and typed back 'Yeah try working for Lionel Luthor.' SV101601

'You're still planning to come out?' SurvivorCR

Chloe thought on it and typed back. 'Yes I'm just trying to get a friend to come with me.' SV101601

'See you in Raccoon' SurvivorCR

Chloe saw all her papers flying and rolled her eyes. "Clark!"

"Sorry" Clark offered weakly. "I took a look at Belle Reeve's new sponsor."

"And" Chloe asked.

Clark looked at her. "You're right they are hiding something. No pharmaceutical company has that much interest in a mental ward and can be that clean at the same time. But I couldn't find anything there except for brochures and cosmetic ads. So where do we start looking?"

Chloe looked at him. "Well the easiest place is where Umbrella's strongest and that would be Raccoon city they own it lock stock and barrel. I'm heading out first thing tomorrow. COme with me you know Jor el wants you to see the world."

Clark nodded that seemed like a good place to start. "Alright we'll go tomorrow. I'll research tonight see what else I can find on this Umbrella corporation before we leave."

Chloe smiled hopefully Clark will have better luck then she did.

* * *

Clark looked at the computer carefully going through the details and Umbrella is as clean as Luthorcorp and they all know that's a lie. He leans back and rubs his eyes hearing foot steps he looks up and sees Lois Lane. "Lois welcome back, did you find Lucy?"

Lois nodded and hugged him. "She's with the General and I came back to check on Chloe and your mom out of the blue just offers me my old room back. So what's this I hear about you and Chloe going on an adventure?"

Clark looked at her. "We're going to Raccoon City. Where the most exciting that happened there was a mansion burned to the ground six months ago. Are you coming with us?"

Lois shakes her head. "I just got done my own exciting adventure you two have fun though."

Clark nodded. "Well enjoy my room. Try not to make it a white snake shrine."

Lois playfully punched him on the arm. "Clark Kent actually trying to make his mark on the world. Well I guess miracles can happen."

Clark looked at her playing upset. "Well I've done the impossible before."

Lois chuckled and looked him in the eyes. "Seriously though Smallville can you do me a favor when you get there?"

Clark shrugged not seeing any particular reason to say no. "Sure what can I do for you?"

Lois looked at him and smiled. "OK, I want you to meet and go out on a date with a girl in Raccoon city?"

"How do you know I'm not already dating a girl?" Clark asked.

Lois held up a phone. "Because I've been out of town Smallville. Not out of contact. All summer when you haven't been helping Chloe you've been brooding on the farm moping about your great lost love."

Clark counted to ten one thing he hasn't missed all summer is Lois' bluntness. "You mean the girl that said she loved me and left a week later."

Lois collected herself this was always Clark's problem. "Well that sucks but you've got to move on. I think even a bad date would do you some good at this point Smallville. I think you destroyed your brain. You spent so much time idolizing Lana that… Clark Jr. never got the message other girls are OK."

Clark looked at her with utter confusion maybe he got rusty in speaking to Lois for the past three months. "Even for you that didn't make any sense."

Lois glared at him. "Let me put this in terms you'd understand, Smallville. Think of Lana as an ice cream flavor. Damsel in distress Vanilla perhaps,"

"I like vanilla." Clark replied as he dodged a swing by Lois.

Lois just pointed at him actually kind of glad she missed, hitting Clark is like hitting a rock sometimes. "Exactly. You've spent so much time ingesting it that no other flavor will do for you. You're sticking with what's safe trying to hang on to something that was never there. Try to jump into one of the other thirty one flavors Smallville like wild cherry you might surprise yourself."

Clark got to his feet. "Well I'll take it into consideration… but it is nice to see you back in town Lois."

Lois smiled. "Aw shucks thank you Smallville now go have some fun for a change."

Clark watched Lois go down the steps and the thoughts of his day go through his head well Jor El wanted him to see the world and help people. So he'll be happy that Clark is taking the first steps with Chloe going to Raccoon city.

* * *

Clark rested in the car with Chloe as they drove into Raccoon city Clark is pretty sure he'd have a stiff neck if he felt pain. "You know I could have just carried the car Chloe."

Chloe shrugged. "I know but I had to keep up things for appearance sakes."

Chloe pulled up to the motel and greeted the clerk kindly as the twowalked in. "Hello ah reservations for Sullivan and Kent."

Clark looked at her he doesn't understand the point he can very easily sleep on the couch and she knows it. Maybe she's trying to prove she's over that crush on him. "We have separate rooms getting the feeling you're not telling me everything Chloe."

Chloe looked at him as she was given the keys. Clark took 213 and Chloe took 211 Chloe walked into Clark's room and stared at him. "OK hand up and swear this doesn't leave the room."

Clark nodded and put his hand up. "I swear whatever you say doesn't leave the room."

Clark sat down on the chair and listened as Chloe started to explain. "OK I grew up in Metropolis. My best friend there was Lisa Addison."

"The girl who disappeared?" Clark asked for clarification.

Chloe nodded. "She disappeared while she was checking out something on Umbrella something big and I think it got her killed for it."

Clark looked at her. "Chloe how do you know that?"

"Because we kept in touch this whole time. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd think I was being too personal." Chloe replied. "But Lisa was the first friend I ever made and not to try to dampen your ego but Matt was my first kiss thanks to spin the bottle. I'm not expecting a headline but my friends deserve justice they deserve to be heard. I just don't want my mess falling down on you."

Clark didn't say a word and just got to his feet. "Look you just drove from Smallville to Raccoon City why don't you take a rest for a couple hours."

Chloe looked at him she's been around Clark enough to know Clark code. From those looks on his face he's telling her to stay out of it. That usually means he's about do something stupid but crack this thing wide open and he doesn't want her help. "OK let's just get moved in first."

* * *

Clark had the two rooms fully unpacked in three minutes once all the boxes were in a new personal best for him. Clark looked to the city all he had to do was look up and see that red and white Logo. Chloe wasn't kidding when she said Umbrella practically owns this city. Clark walked into the electronics store and went over to portable hard drives he has a feeling he's going to need one. He looks around and sees a five terabyte hard drive so hopefully that will be enough.

He goes to pay for it and sees the umbrella logo on the back of the box they do own this city don't they.

The blond cashier flashes him a smile. "Anything else I can help you with handsome."

Clark awkwardly shakes his head no cute girl but... "Umm no I'm fine thank you." Clark just groaned as he left he has to learn how find one girl he can tell his secret to.

Clark explored the city some more until he came into an internet café. He has to find out about Umbrella before spying on them and the easiest is to explore their website a bit.

* * *

Chloe woke up and knocked next door seeing that Clark still wasn't home. She wonders just what it is he's up to. She goes to her lap top and sees about Umbrella and just finds more bland history also she sees a pop up from survivorCR.

SurvivorCR: Are you in Raccoon City yet?

SV101601: Just got unpacked and slept off the road trip

SurvivorCR: What do you hope to accomplish here?

SV101601: They're home base is here people usually keep their skeletons in their closet. I checked Umbrella out they've been working on something big over the past couple years. Any idea what?"

SurvivorCR: Umbrella has had their mitts on everything I have couple of ideas I'd rather run through in person.

Chloe sat there thinking about it. It feels like a setup for a lifetime kidnapping move but she already knows him... hopefully... She'll tell Clark to keep an ear out for her. "Fine but tonight at 9 Excella hotel room 211."

* * *

Clark walked into the main Umbrella facility and looked around this place could give Luthorcorp a run for its money. Security guard up front but with the exception of the people up front everything is so sterile. He looked over to a pretty girl on the other side of the room with short brunette hair in a black top and jeans a Beretta hidden on her thigh.

The woman looked over and saw a cute guy in patriotic red an blue cute but not why she's here. "Can I help you or are you just going to stare at my legs all day?"

Clark rebooted awake busted. "You have nice… legs."

"Fuck off"

Clark calmly walked to the guard she just made this a lot easier. "Yeah that woman in black over there she has a gun you might want to do something about that."

The guard walked over and Clark took the opportunity to look through the guard monitors seeing the security for the building and located the boss' desk.

The girl turned around and saw the guard coming to her. "Something I can help you with?"

"Spread your legs and put your hands on the wall."

The girl looked at him. "Excuse me"

"Just do it." The guard ordered.

The girls saw the kid that was staring at her doing things he's not supposed to at the terminal it quickly sinks in she's being used as a decoy and pushes the guard back as the kid sneaks through the back door. "And why would I do that."

"We have reason to believe you have a concealed firearm."

The girl looked at him. "OK I'm going for my ID please don't shoot me."

The guard nodded as the girl went through her pockets as Clark disappeared through the back door. Once he was out of sight she gave him her wallet as the guard opened it and instantly felt like an idiot but this was the easiest job he ever had. "Sorry officer Valentine I didn't realize you were a cop."

Jill calmly walked towards the door. She'll grab the kid on the way out. "Hey its fine I'm glad to see you take your job seriously."

* * *

Clark moved in a blur and quickly stopped at the top floor before entering the office of a Timothy Cain he looked around and saw the room with a couple chairs and a desk… what kind of head honcho doesn't have a security camera in his room? He's chalking this one up to either arrogance or back room deals he doesn't want to risk the world finding out about. He turns on the computer and sees it just in sleep mode as it comes online. Clark goes through files on the desk to find they're all locked and sees he caught a break here as Cain was transferred in as the new operating director last week after something called Red Queen malfunctioned and killed his predecessor six months ago. He sees a note telling him the new password to the computer and happily puts it in seeing the computer open up as he starts transferring all the files to his hard drive. Clark hears a noise and quickly turned off the monitor and looked up at the old ceiling with wooden boards he hopes this works as he hops to the ceiling and splitting his legs on two boards. Well he can't fly yet but he has hovering down.

Cain came into the room and looked around for something amiss. Clark looked down at the man he was nearly as tall as him with a short blond haircut looking into his eyes Clark can see at the very least he is ex military. Cain looked up and saw nothing. He heard his phone go off and answered it.

"Hello… no… I will not be attending… Reopening the hive… on Thursday morning first thing." Cain walked out of the room shouting into the phone and closed the door leaving a very relieved Clark behind the door. Clark turned on the monitor and saw the backup was completed at four Terabytes of info. Well… Chloe is going to have her hands full for a while. He shuts down the computer and quickly heads for the exit.

* * *

Jill waited patiently in her car. She can't believe how badly her life has turned so fast. Six months ago she was one of the best. The second youngest member of the RPD STARS squadron at 23. Then the incident at the mansion happened. Apparently something leaked out from under the mansion and infected the dogs nearby they in turn infected nearby people. STARS sent the BRAVO team to investigate and when they didn't return they sent her team the ALPHA team. The mansion was a bloodbath a grand total of five people made it out alive. She, Chris, Barry, BRAVO's youngest Rebecca and chickenshit Brad because mainly the coward took off at first sight of danger.

Their boss Wesker whom was loyal to Umbrella led ALPHA team while a man named Enrico led BRAVO through the assault of the mansion until Wesker shot him. Little did they know this was nothing but a field test by Umbrella to test out their newest bio weapons on the field with the help of Wesker and Chief Irons. Wesker stood to make a fortune with the data if he had made it out alive. Out of twelve of them only five made it out alive and after going through zombies, dogs, and an early prototype of something called the NEMESIS project and only making it out because of a rocket launcher. They didn't get a heroes welcome instead they got a mud slinging campaign that exiled them all from office thanks to Irons and Umbrella that got them all suspended and any credibility they had destroyed.

Jill watched the young man from earlier that used her as a decoy come out and she calmly hopped out of her car and quickly started to follow him into an alley wondering what he has to gain from this. When she gets to the end of the alley she sees that he's already gone. How did someone shake her so fast so completely?

* * *

Chloe heard a knock on her door and quickly grabbed her tazer gun when dealing with a stranger range is better especially considering how early he is. She opens the door on a chain and quickly sees Clark as she closes it to unlock it completely. "Sorry about that just needed to see something."

Clark nodded he's suddenly really not liking what Chloe is up to but she's right victims deserve to be heard. "I went to the Umbrella Facility. Couldn't stay for long though."

Chloe glared at him she would have liked that to be a one man one woman trip. Has Clark never heard of a unisex assault? "Did you find anything useful in your short time there?"

Clark shakes his head in denial. "It wasn't a long stay." He pulled out the hard drive. "All I had time to do was copy all the information Umbrella had onto this hard drive."

Chloe practically ran up and took the hard drive off of him and hugged him. "I love my kryptonian friend."

Clark simply smiled hearing the words from Chloe. He had had to admit part of it stung though. He and Chloe got along great all summer and even when he told her she just quietly accepted and if anything it gave her more respect for him. Well it's probably better this way. Anytime they went for more Chloe just ended up disappointed and hurt cutting him off for a time. But Chloe's his best friend and no power in the 28 galaxies is going to change that.

Chloe hopped over to her computer and plugged in the hard drive and glared at the big dumb alien. "Master password? Clark it's going to take weeks to hack into this."

Clark sat in the chair with a smile. "VERONICA"

Chloe looked at Clark and typed it in no one is stupid enough to use the founders name as a pass… it actually worked. She can't believe Clark flat out stole an entire hard drive though to be fair the way she described Lisa and Matt made it sound like they were her version of well… Pete and herself and when she went missing Clark had no problem snooping around a three star general's desk. She might not feel like she used to but she'll always be grateful for having a friend like Clark Kent. "Clark this is still going to take some time. Why don't you go see what the nightlife is like around here? Maybe you can even find someone that doesn't like Umbrella."

Clark looked at her. "You're expecting someone aren't you?"

"Yes now go away, I'll call if I get in trouble." Chloe replied as she pushed him for the door.

Clark shrugged he can take that to the fortress but he doubts Jor El would help. Besides he has a feeling Chloe can handle it and she should since it's her friend Umbrella messed with besides maybe he can have some fun exploring Raccoon city. What's the worst that can happen in a few days? "See ya later"

"Goodbye Clark"

* * *

Chloe sat looking at the files Clark got there's a whole lot more to Umbrella then the pharmaceutical side they let out. Apparently they studied the blood work of the meteor infected during their freshman year of high school and when Belle Reeve faced a heavy lawsuit from Lex for what Lionel had done to his son with electro shock therapy they footed the bill which was why the Umbrella Logo was now outside of it. Chloe heard a knock on the door and got to her feet. She opened the door and saw a man in his early to mid 20s with dark brown hair in a white wife beater and green jeans.

Chloe looked at him with a simple smile knowing who he is despite how long its been. He was Matt's best friend before he was shipped off to the air force.

The man looked at Chloe with wondering eyes seeing her in a light blue work suit and miniskirt. Lisa's friend can really pull it off though he has a hard time seeing this as the once nine year old reporter. Chloe Sullivan had really filled out over the years. "It's been too long Chlo I wouldn't know where to start."

Chloe just hugged him it's been ages. "It's good to see you again officer Redfield."

"I got fired for sticking my nose where it wasn't wanted. It's just Chris now."

Chloe smiled opening the door as Chris walked in hopefully he's found leads that she and Clark missed.

* * *

Author's Notes

Smallville is owned by the WB

Resident Evil is owned by Capcom


	2. Chapter 2

Clark walked into a diner wanting to give his legs a break. It's not that he needs a break he's just sick of seeing the Umbrella logo every turn he takes in this town. He sits down and collects himself and orders something easy a burger, fries, and a coke. The cook wastes no time and delivers the food Clark smiles and digs in and takes a drink for a moment before he sees something. The Umbrella Logo carved into the bottom of the glass he's been drinking from.

"Oh come on, just thirty minutes away from that logo." Clark pleaded.

"There's no point… Umbrella owns the whole city, from bullet casings to skyscrapers."

Clark turns around and sees the girl he kind of threw under the bus today. Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting. "Hi"

* * *

Chloe opened the door as Chris came in and she looked at him blankly. "You shaved your head."

"I still have hair." Chris pointed out.

Chloe didn't say a word about his haircut mainly because she likes it. "Yeah, you want a beer?"

"Sure" Chris replied taking a seat on her couch. "So how long are you here for?"

"I plan to stay until I found out what happened to Matt and Lisa." Chloe replied honestly. "How about you how long are you in town for?"

"For as long as you I guess." Chris replied. "I was able to stop Claire from coming, now I just have to wait until you're ready to leave Raccoon City."

Chloe looked at him with a smile. "Waiting for what?"

"A military job, be all I can be and see if Umbrella is making weapons for Uncle Sam." Chris quipped taking a drink as Chloe came in with a beer of her own. "And aren't you a little young for that."

"What are you going to do, arrest me?" Chloe asked.

Chris shrugged seeing her point they'd arrest him long before they do her. "So, did you find anything useful in Smallville?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "Umbrella has Belle Reeve locked up tight of course it would help if I knew what I was looking for."

Chris thought on how much to tell her considering how thin a line he has but she drove out here and she seemed determined to take down Umbrella for what they did to Lisa and Matt as he is for what they did to not just them but his team as well. "The T-Virus it's some sort of biological super weapon."

Chloe got her laptop and turned it on and quickly typed T Virus into her search engine causing Chris to sigh. "Chlo if everyone could find out on Google, I would have told you to stay in Smallville."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And I would have told you to be all you can be. I'm going through Umbrella's personal files."

Chris looked at her she's only been here for four hours. "How did you get Umbrella files?"

"You know, it's the most amazing thing, I bought this hard drive at the store, and it had all these Umbrella files on it. Weird huh" Chloe quipped.

"Thank god for small miracles." Chris deadpanned back seeing Chloe smile. If Umbrella doesn't know Chloe stole everything he's not going to whistle blow.

* * *

Jill looked at the guy who used her as a decoy today as he ate his dinner. She wasn't planning on seeing him again it's just, here he was, so why not take advantage of it. "So, what brings you to Raccoon city?"

"I'm helping out a friend." Clark replied taking a drink.

Jill nodded must be a good friend if he's willing to break and enter to help. "You might want to make this a quick little trip."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked this is the first person he's met that doesn't think Umbrella walks on water.

Jill laughed emptily. "You really are far from home aren't you… Callum."

Clark looked confused don't be one of the 95 floozies he left in Metropolis. "How do you know that name?"

Jill smiled holding up his ID thankful for her father's burgling skills. "Callum Morgan age 25 but let's see no hologram, and the corners are bleeding, which leads me to believe your real name is." She flips to his real ID. "Clark Kent age 18." She flips back to the fake ID. "And this was an overpaid piece of crap."

Clark looked at her startled. "How did you steal my wallet?"

Jill gave him his wallet back. She just came for a bite to eat and to her surprise found him here. She took it while he was waiting for his food. "Idle hands I figured it was only fair play considering what you did to me earlier."

Clark shrugged he did leave her holding the bag… or gun in this case. "So, you seem pretty certain that Raccoon city is going downhill. Why?"

Jill smiled and took a drink. "No offense, but you haven't seen the things I've seen."

Clark looked at her and saw something familiar in her eyes from his own eyes. For four years he and Chloe were listed as the town purveyors of all things weird and seeing how evil Luthorcorp was. He also saw everyone giving them dirty stares. "We've kind of attracted a crowd here Ms…"

"Valentine, Jill Valentine"

"Clark Kent" The two shook hands. "I'm sorry about what I did to you at the Umbrella facility."

Jill shrugged no harm was done. "Relax; it only slowed me down for about a minute."

Clark looked at her. "Why don't we talk over dinner… on me?"

Jill smiled this guy is definitely from out of town. She sits down and orders from the menu deliberately going for the most expensive thing.

* * *

Chloe laughed with Chris while her computer searched through files containing the T-Virus she and Chris were looking at old times through pictures she scanned on the computer of her, him, Matt, and Lisa. Chloe's face turned bright red at the next picture and Chris just laughed.

"Oh man I can't believe I kept that picture of me and her doing that." Chloe quipped she knew she meant to delete one before she came out here.

Chris just had a simple grin on his face he needed this after the six months he's had. "Oh come on Chlo, you've always had a very cute butt."

Chloe smiled at the compliment. "I still can't believe how quick you guys were able to pull out a camera when me and Lisa mooned you two."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I think Matt actually wanted proof that his innocent little sister did something bad."

Chloe leaned back on the couch. "It seems so long ago now. Now for all we know they can be dead."

Chris put his hand on her shoulder for support. "We'll find out what happened to them… whatever it was… so how are things in Kansas."

"Ironically a lot more hectic then they are here." Chloe replied with a smile.

Chris had a stray thought for a moment if she only knew the truth behind Raccoon city. "So, anyone special back home?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "There was a guy, but we're just friends, each time we tried for more it just turned out awkward."

Chris laughed for a moment but recovered. "Yeah, it was like that with my best friend too. We tried after a particularly dangerous mission six months ago, but it was just too weird."

Chloe decided to change the subject and looked at the next picture of the four of them dressed up in Halloween. Chloe in a sleek black dress leaving little to the imagination she had to sneak past her dad. "God, you know I only dressed like that to get Matt to notice me, didn't even look my way."

"I remember. I think Matt was the only one that didn't know you had a crush on him." Chris replied looking back at happier times. "You really grew up over the years."

Chloe smiled at the compliment and laid back looking at a much more mature Chris Redfield. "And you look a lot better without Caveman hair."

Chris smiled getting closer to her. "Being a cop and growing up, it does wonders for a person."

The two look at each other getting closer and are about to kiss as the search finishes bringing Chloe back to reality. She quickly opens the file. "OK one hit… The Hive"

Chloe opens the file and sees the password is needed. She quickly types in Veronica and gets access denied. "Damn"

"What?" Chris asked confused.

Chloe looked up and started to explain. "Its password protected with a different password, security level A." She types and goes through some screens and sighs its never easy. "The only people who know it according to this are A. Abernathy, A. Wesker, T. Cain, and S. Park, hang on a minute."

Chris looked at the monitor OK A. Wesker is obviously not an option since he's dead thanks to the tyrant. He sees Chloe hard at work on Google quickly bringing up four different web pages.

Chloe smiled damn she's good. "OK and our winners are Alice Abernathy, Albert Wesker, Timothy Cain, and Spencer Parks they all work for Umbrella. One's the current boss, one died six months ago, and the last two are missing. Since I can't get the password from any of them to get into the main data here's a picture of a pretty house."

Chris looked at the picture and knew it, the place meant a great deal to him but nothing good. It's the Arkalay mansion that started this nightmare in the first place.

* * *

Clark smiled watching Jill eat and taking a moment to look her over in her blue blouse and black jeans. He wasn't kidding about what he said earlier as he takes moment to enjoy the view. Jill smiled ever since the mansion she's been the town pariah. It's nice to see someone checking her out that wasn't an awkward date with Chris just so they can know for sure.

"So why exactly are people looking at your back like they're looking for a place to put the knife?" Clark asked as he paid for the meal leading the two to get up and go for a walk.

Jill walked with him actually surprised at the civil conversation. Though she can't shake the feeling he's hiding things, maybe about Umbrella. "Most people in this city have no brains of their own and would rather believe Umbrella's lies about things and so they all think me and my former partners are crazy" She told him "You know how it is considering your reaction to the glass earlier?"

Clark raised an eyebrow but quickly understood. "Yeah, I lived with it everyday in Smallville. Only instead of Umbrella we got Luthorcorp. I thought the nightmare would be over when Lionel was convicted don't think I could have been more wrong."

"Personal" Jill asked hearing the change in Clark's voice from her years on the force.

Clark shrugged. "Kind of, Lex the current CEO, we used to be like brothers, and the last time we saw each other we came to blows because he had my family kidnapped. Well technically I pushed him he hit me once and I hit him and knocked him out in one shot."

Jill listened she knew enough about people like the Luthors to get a view on them. "Let me guess he tried to charge you for assault."

Clark shakes his head in denial. "No, I think concussions make for unreliable witnesses. So why is the whole town mad at you?"

"Do you have three or four hours?" Jill asked getting close to her car.

"I have all night." Clark replied.

Jill smiled and instead of walking to her car she took a turn and Clark looked up and saw the bar sign seeing where Jill was taking him. Jill took a seat and Clark took a seat next to her.

Jill turned to the bartender. "Two bottles of beer and two shots of cool blue."

Clark watched as the bartender gave them a bottle and a little shot with blue liquid.

Jill held up the shot glass and Clark did the same. Jill smiled she'll get him drunk and loosen him up that should help to find out what he did earlier and get him to loosen up to see what he's up to. "To the end of Umbrella."

Clark looked at her and knew she was trying to get him to open up more but he'll use it to his own advantage since he can't get drunk. Clark held up a glass. "To the end of Umbrella."

* * *

Chloe was going through the Hard Drive but not finding anything. "Man, so much stuff is connected to the Hive I don't believe this."

Chris looked over the files with her but this wasn't really his thing. "So, anything useful."

"It's going to take some time to hack into the hive files. But I might try something tomorrow with a friend." Chloe replied looking over Wesker's file.

Chris shrugged it's more then any of his team was doing at the moment thanks to Chief Irons. "So, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Chloe looked at him stunned. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Chris saw her eyes and she looked confused not that he can blame her. "No… yes, look Chloe… Barry, and Rebecca, they've already left Raccoon city while Brad is too much of a chickenshit to do anything so it's been me and Jill running ourselves into the ground for the past six months. And tonight not only did we make more progress in the Umbrella investigation than in the past six months; it was the most fun I've had in almost a year. So yes I'm asking you out assuming you'd want to."

Chloe bit her lip and looked away she thought Clark was good with his eyes but Chris is a whole other story. "Alright, fine, pick me up tomorrow at 8…PM."

Chloe heard a simple repetitive noise but it was enough to nearly knock her down from where the sound was coming from.

Chris' ears picked up enough to hear some thuds from bodies hitting walls and a coupe moans. "Huh, people next door must be having a good night." He sees Chloe's stunned face and just smirked she must still be used to quaint little Smallville. "Chloe, if you don't want to spend the night here."

Chloe instantly rebooted her mind and walked him to the door. "No, no, I can manage I'll do some research today and tomorrow why don't you check in during the afternoon we'll see what we can find out then and then I can get ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then" Chris said with a smile leaving the place.

Chloe quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the TV in the name of her own sanity.

* * *

Jill opened her eyes despite the strong will to keep the mean sun away from them as it started to come up. What the hell happened last night? The last thing she clearly remembers was planning to get Clark so drunk that he'd talk. But she had fun. She knew he was keeping secrets and she thought it might be about Umbrella. She looked around and quickly gathered she was in her clothes so they didn't go that far and saw the last bits of night fade away as the sun rises.

Clark woke up as the rays of Earth's yellow sun hits him. He always wakes up when the sun rises he thinks its part of being kryptonian since he absorbs the radiation for his powers. He holds his head as it drums loudly but the pain quickly dissipates as he returns to seemingly normal for him but still with a bit of a headache.

Clark held his head even a little one is still new to him what the hell happened last night. Clark focuses trying to regain some memory he remembers drinking with Jill and after that they talked a bit before she took him dancing and actually helped teach him how to and then they came to his place and made out a bit until Jill passed out and he joined her in sleep not long after. Another thing was his powers were gone for most of the night, how did that happen? Clark turns to the left and sees Jill scavenging her clothes trying to straighten them out. "That bad huh?"

Jill thought on it with the blurry events of the night. It was actually kind of fun. "No, it's just not that kind of person."

Clark had a smile. "Yeah, I'm not either. Usually a lot better at holding my liquor."

"That's probably not something you should tell a cop." Jill got to her feet and saw Clark put his shirt back on thank god they seemed to stop when they did. What the hell was in those drinks?

Clark shrugged trying to take this in as he got up and started getting changed. "So, what's the Tyrant?"

Jill looked at Clark in confusion. She told him that? "What Tyrant?"

"You mumbled it in your sleep until I held you then you stopped. You kept saying 'no, tyrant, don't let it out'." Clark answered guessing whatever was in his system passed during the night.

Jill frowned from what she can remember that was actually the most fun she had since the mansion. "You'll think I'm crazy and flee from the sight of me."

"I'm from Smallville, Kansas we freak crazy people out with our craziness." Clark countered.

Jill smiled seeing that someone in this city is at least willing to listen. "Alright let me go get a shower and then we can find a restaurant that makes breakfast at five in the morning."

Clark nodded gathering his thoughts as he heard the shower run. He has to say it's going to be pretty hard to top yesterday in vacation craziness.

* * *

"So, why were you spying on Umbrella yesterday anyway?" Jill asked.

"I'm helping a friend find out what happened to two of her friends." Clark replied. "Their trail ends at Umbrella."

"He must be some friend." Jill finished hearing why Clark is out here.

Clark smiled she is. "There's very little I wouldn't do for Chloe, she's kind of my partner in crime. I'd take a bullet for her."

Jill smiled hearing that it sounds like his version of Chris. Good friends that will do anything for each other. She turned off the water and climbed out getting dressed and walking back out. "So, what do you think is open at this hour?"

* * *

The two drove and found a nice quiet little diner that was open all night. And with eggs and coffee they dug in to fight their hangovers as Jill who was quiet the whole way over decided to tell the story. "I worked as a member of STARS Alpha team it's like Racoon's version of SWAT. We were sent in to try to rescue the BRAVO team from Arkalay mansion, or so we thought. The whole thing was a twisted experiment from Umbrella."

Clark saw how upset she was and her eyes didn't waver and her heartbeat didn't speed up as far as he could tell this was the god's honest truth. "What were they trying to do?"

"An experimental biological weapon called the T-Virus was somehow released into the mansion we're not sure how." Jill answered. "It turned people into zombies and dogs into people eaters. I lost a lot of good people and a lot of good friends all so Umbrella can see how their bio weapons hold up against fighters."

Clark took her hand for support as Jill continued the story. "Wesker, he was our boss and team leader, ends up he was working for Umbrella. He killed the leader of BRAVO team in cold blood, and once we made it to him he unleashed the Tyrant against me and Chris."

"What's the Tyrant?" Clark asked.

Jill looked at his head and figured. "A prototype of something called the NEMESIS project. A seven foot grey faced monster for lack of a better description, though he did kill Wesker. He chased us to the roof of the mansion and we emptied grenade rounds, shotgun shells, magnum rounds, it finally took a rocket launcher to put him down for good. We barely made it out of the mansion in time before the self destruct was triggered wiping out any evidence that the virus even existed. Our friends', seven innocent people, their lives didn't mean anything but field data for Umbrella. Little did we know Umbrella already had the chief of police on payroll. As soon as we tried to tell our story Umbrella destroyed our lives and credibility, all the evidence disappeared and we were shown the door."

Clark frowned nobody should be put through something like that. "I don't know if this means anything, but I believe you. We investigated Umbrella in Smallville they took over the town's psychiatric center."

Jill looked up to him confused that doesn't sound like Umbrella at all they deal with physical madness not emotional. "What do they have to gain from a psychiatric center?"

Clark shrugged not really having a clue but he guesses meteor rocks. "All that we figured out was that they were too clean to be clean."

Jill thought on that. "So did you find anything useful about Umbrella today?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. My friend has all the data I stole from that building so I'd have to talk to her."

Jill nodded finishing the last of her breakfast before paying her half of the bill as the check came. So that's what he was up to. "I don't care who takes the company down just as long as someone does."

Jill got up and well blurry circumstances aside this was the most fun she had in a year. Clark was strong, brave, built like a wall there was a lot to like. "Clark, are you doing anything tonight?"

"You want to know what me and my friend find out." Clark asked.

Jill shakes her head. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a legitimate date with me, no booze, no awkward morning after."

Clark looked at her and this woman was dedicated, passionate, responsible, she knew what it meant put others first it's why she became a cop. And then looks, she's beautiful the brunette hair in a bob the way her clothes hang off her natural curves, and her long slender legs especially from what he saw this morning. So he can either stay moping about Lana or move on. "OK, but what about last night?"

Jill laughed. "Do you know the rules of golf?"

Clark nodded having a feeling she wants a redo and so does he.

"Well we're going to call whatever that was a mulligan and start over. I'm going to head back before my partner sends up a warning flare. I'll see you tonight 8 o clock, your place." Jill replied.

Clark nodded and got to his feet with her leaving his half of the bill and a nice tip for dealing with the two crazy people at five in the morning. "I'd love to. But right now I want to see if I can get back before my friend wakes up and asks me how I spent the night."

Jill laughed at him. "You realize you're built like a brick wall."

"You don't know Chloe." Clark countered.

Jill smiled as they walked for her car. "Well, maybe I'd like to."

"Then you'd have to explain why you're walking back with me at five in the morning." Clark warned.

Jill stopped yeah OK she's not ready for that. "Then I'll drive you to the corner."

"The corner" Clark stated like a question.

Jill looked at him confused. "Yeah, unless you plan to walk five miles."

Clark would have loved to superspeed right now but doesn't see a reasonable way of winning this argument. "OK, thanks for the lift." Even at forty miles an hour he should still make it back before Chloe wakes up.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

The Hive is still under the mansion its just far deeper then Chris or Jill looked in the mansion in RE1.

The zombies will show up. I just want to set up a background before I tear the city apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark came to the hotel calmly he still has sometime so he quietly walks past Chloe's room and quietly opened the door to his room as he went for the back to try to get some sleep.

"Have a fun night Romeo?"

Clark stopped in his tracks and turned around seeing Chloe sitting at his table helping herself to a coffee. "More or less"

Chloe looked at him. "So, what's her name and why did you scare her off?"

"Jill, and I didn't scare her off." Clark replied. "As a matter of fact I'm seeing her tonight."

Chloe stared at him he's going out with a girl named Jill and she's going out with Chris. Maybe they're kind of losing focus. "Ding dong Clark has a date just warn me next time she spends the night."

Clark looked at her. "Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing important" Chloe assured him realizing Clark would never kiss and tell.

Clark went to the fridge for milk finally away from the farm as he pulled out the half gallon. "So, what's on course for today?" He went to drink from the half gallon.

Chloe smiled Clark's such a boyscout she's wondering. "Oh, we're going to break into the RPD."

Chloe looked on and it wasn't exactly what she expected she believes Clark was making a gasping sound. But with his lung power the end result was seeing him chug a half gallon of milk in two seconds. "Well, at least it does a body good."

* * *

Jill walked up to her door and heard a quiet movement on the other side. She quietly pulls out her gun and kicks open the door staring at the other person pointing a familiar handgun at her.

Jill sighed and put her gun away. "Chris, I really gotta change those locks. Six months later we're still pulling guns on each other."

Chris put his away and sat down. "So where did you spend last night?"

"With a tourist." Jill supplied which was technically true. "So how did your meeting with your contact go?"

"Well, interesting I think best describes it." Chris described the meeting with Chloe. "The good news is we have files about the T-Virus, Bad news I think only one person is alive that can access the files and he's happily employed by Umbrella."

"Isn't there anyone else?" Jill asked.

Chris shakes his head. "The only two people on the list I knew were him and Wesker. Considering the other two are missing, I'll let that speak for itself."

Jill looked at him. "So is there anything else your contact can give us?"

"I don't know I'm meeting her again tonight." Chris replied. "How about you?"

"I have a date tonight." Jill replied.

Chris looked at her with concern. "You do realize whoever this is could be a mole right?"

Jill nodded but she really doubted it. "Not likely, when I met him he was breaking into the Umbrella facility."

"Oh, I like this guy already." Chris quipped.

* * *

Clark stood outside the police station as Chloe came up the steps. "I don't understand it. There's steps there's a little walkway and then there's more steps what's the point of that hole."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe they want to punish you for not going the grassy route Chloe offered looking the other way."

Clark looked inside and saw Police all over the place this wasn't going to be easy. "So you're the distraction and I'm going in."

"No, you went to the umbrella facility, I'm going in alone." Chloe replied.

Clark looked at her. "And how are you going to sneak past all those cops."

"And how are you going to get by so many people without breaking a door off its hinges with how fast you open it." Chloe countered.

* * *

Jill was at her computer after a couple more hours sleep with Chris back at her apartment. He gave her the last two names and she's running her own search. "Ah damn"

"What?" Chris asked.

"I found Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks." Jill replied. "It's very likely they're dead."

Chris looked at her. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because we were probably the ones who killed them." Jill pointed to the monitor. "They lived in the mansion."

Chris frowned. "Then that means those files will probably never be opened save for a miracle."

* * *

Clark stared as Chloe came back with another man in black pants coat and a hat with a beard what has she done now. "Chloe, who is this?"

The man held out his hand. "Lloyd Jefferson Wayne but you can call me LJ on account of the informal situation."

Clark shook his hand. "Nice to meet you LJ." He turned back to Chloe. "What's going on?"

"Well I explained our situation… and after slipping him fifty bucks LJ agreed to cause a distraction." Chloe replied as LJ went into the police station.

Clark and Chloe enter the police station and sure enough LJ pretty much has the whole department's attention talking about discrimination. Clark looks over and sees a path clear to where Chloe wants to go as he walks her through the door. "Are you sure this is the way?"

Chloe nods. "One bright side to breaking into a police station blueprints are at the ready thanks to the government." She makes it up to the door she wants and is stumped. "Why is there a picture of a club on the side of the door? Think it needs a club key to open? Who carries a club key?"

Clark shrugged honestly the whole station seemed weird to him. He looks around and once he's certain they're safe shoves his finger through the locks opening the door. "Someone who doesn't know the lock is broken."

Chloe smiled as Clark walked in and held the door for her. "OK so we're ghosts in this. In and out I get his hard drive you check his desk."

Clark smiled seeing Chloe pull out a screwdriver definitely the craftiest blond he knows. She went to the desk in the middle and sees an all around mess. What pig keeps this place? She looks down and sees a picture on the desk of Chris and another woman with brown hair. A very coupley picture… oh wait it's just Claire.

She looks over and sees Chris' diary, she wonders what's in it but she's grown up a lot since Clark and leaves it be. Clark looks at the back desk and quickly realized its Jill's as he went for the desk up front.

"I thought there'd be more desks?" Clark quipped since STARS was a special team.

Chloe nodded walking up to the front desk. By default this has to be Wesker's. "There is actually, there's another three rooms in the basement." She looked at the desk and yes Wesker's.

Clark looked around the desk and saw over stacked police reports but nothing that would say anything about Umbrella. He takes a deeper look at the desk with x-ray vision and sees something incriminating a book hidden in the desk. "Chloe, there's a book hidden in the desk."

Chloe opens the drawers and sees nothing then goes to work on the computer. "There's nothing but bullets and stationary."

"It's not in the drawer it's in the desk." Clark clarified as he looked around the book and very carefully traced his fingernail in a circle around it and plucked the circle off pulling out what appears to be a journal. "I think we got what we came here for."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd say lets go."

Clark and Chloe head back down and see LJ has already left. They go outside and see LJ waiting for them patiently. Chloe sighed and handed him his fifty dollars.

LJ looked at the two. "So, did you guys find what you were looking for?"

Chloe shrugged. "Honestly, we're hoping. Thanks for the distraction."

LJ smiled. "Yeah well beats the hell out of working at Walmart."

* * *

Chris sat in the apartment and looked at the time. He waited patiently for the phone to ring.

To his surprise Jill's phone rings first. "Hello, oh Peyton hey, what's up, No, we didn't go into the station today, why? Oh, that's interesting; no I have no idea who would. OK, bye." Jill hung up in thought Peyton was one of the few STAR members that still supported her and Chris, not publicly because he has a family to take care of but he lets info slip to them on occasion.

Jill hung up the phone and Chris saw the look in her eyes. "What did he say?"

"Someone broke into our old room and looked around." Jill replied. "I don't think they found anything though all they found was piece of Wesker's desk ripped out. And his hard drive was missing."

Chris took that in for a moment and wondered. "Chris, do you know something abut this?"

"Might have been my contact, we found out Wesker was a part of something called the hive, and it has a lot to do with the T-Virus."

Jill looked at her partner. "I'd like to meet this contact of yours."

"Not tonight, we're kind of going out on a date."

Jill looked at him. "Since when do you date?"

"Well she's an old friend and I had a lot fun with her last night." Chris replied.

Jill looked at the clock. "Speaking of dates I have to get ready for mine. There isn't much we can do much until you talk to your contact anyway."

Chris nodded she had him there. "OK, just be careful."

Jill nodded. "If the guy was going to hurt me I wouldn't have set up a second date, good luck tonight."

Chris simply waved as Jill left. She's a big girl and she has a high powered assault rifle next to her panty drawer so he's not exactly concerned and was even planning to leave Raccoon city before Chloe started looking into Umbrella for him. He calls Chloe to make final details for tonight. Just as Jill does with Clark.

* * *

Chloe was looking through Wesker's hard drive but so far she has nothing. "Nothing but Police procedure." She turns to Clark. "Anything in there yet?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Not really, except for one thing. He might still be alive."

Chloe looked at him. "He was confirmed dead in an explosion what makes you so sure."

Clark turns to the last page. "The fools that currently run Umbrella have no idea who they're dealing with. Thanks to Birkin death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back." Clark closed the journal. "Now either this guy is the biggest Ghostbusters fan out there or…"

"He figured out a way to cheat death and is still alive." Chloe finished but gave a thought. "Does it say anything in there about a password to the hive?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Just that they were working on something called the T-Virus and the put him in the RPD to protect it." Clark started from the back and worked his way forward.

"So nothing about a password." Chloe quipped.

Clark opened it to the early pages. "Try 11231967"

Chloe shrugged at least it's something that's an idea as she puts it in and smiles seeing the screen load up. "OK, how did you know that?"

"Arkalay mansion finished construction on November 23rd 1967." Clark answered as Chloe looked at it. "Oh dear god tens of thousands of folders what the hell were they doing in this hive?"

Clark looked at it and just like this his date is toast. "Need a hand looking through it?"

Chloe looked at him. "No offense, but we haven't backed this up yet and you crashed my computer twenty seven times during the summer in Smallville by trying to go at superspeed. Besides Umbrella has such a vice grip on this city it's not like they're going anywhere."

Clark looked at her and saw the dangerous obsession. "Chloe you should go out to take your mind off things."

Chloe looked at him. "But we can't stay in this hotel forever."

"Yes we can." Clark objected. "Since we're just visiting, I can crush coal into a diamond and take it to a pawn shop."

Chloe simply laughed in amusement. She doesn't think Jonathon Kent would appreciate that. "I am going out tonight, speaking of which I have go find clothes to wear and so do you."

Clark looked up quietly gulped at the the reporter's face. He knows that look, he's in trouble.

* * *

Chris took a breath as he got out of his car. Come on you've known this woman since she was a girl it shouldn't be that hard. Chris walked up to the room and knocked nervously. He waited as the door opened and he felt his jaw drop. "Wow certainly can't see you as Lisa's little friend anymore."

Chloe did a twirl in a blue dress clinging to her curves with little straps on her shoulders. "Well when I called earlier you said dress nice, isn't this nice?"

Chris nodded and looked at himself. "All of the sudden I feel underdressed."

Chloe looked at him in semi formal. "No, you look great. Besides I've seen cop pay I'm almost scared of what unemployed cop pay is."

Chris wrapped an arm as he walked her down the steps. "What I wore yesterday and this are the only clothes I own."

The two smiled coming down the steps.

* * *

Jill came up the stairs to Clark's room in a black dress and heels she agreed to dinner just to take her mind off Umbrella for a night. She gently knocked on the door and Clark opened the door as Jill stood shocked trying not to speak. "Where's your shirt?"

"I'm running late." Clark replied as he opened the door for her in black pants. "Just give me a minute."

Jill looked around this is a tourist room… and it's still nicer then where she's staying at. "So why were you running late anyway?"

"Looking up stuff." Clark replied form his room. "I had five minutes with the computer while Chloe wasn't looking."

Jill took her coat off and sat down on the couch. "What were you looking at?"

"I plead the fifth."

Jill smiled. "Unless you're arrested by a big guy on STARS called Peyton the RPD can go fuck themselves."

"That's supporting your friends." Clark replied.

Jill shrugged. "Peyton and Brad are the only friends I have left. And I wouldn't even say Brad is a friend for ditching us."

Clark came out in a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He quickly felt his jaw drop when he finally stopped to see Jill in that dress and looking at her from head to toe. "Wow, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Jill replied. "So where are you taking me?"

"Restaurant and then wherever you want to go to dance." Clark replied as they walked out.

* * *

Jill smiled walking home with Clark that was a lot of fun and it's rare to see someone actually open doors and pull out seats. His parents raised him right. They talked about as far as Jill can tell the censored versions of their past. Jill enjoyed hearing all the trouble he got into in Smallville thanks to a girl called Chloe who brought him out here. But there is a little problem, Clark is definitely keeping something from her but as far as she can tell it's not a wife, he still hates Umbrella, and he's not sick so he can tell her if he's ever ready. You don't pour your heart out on a first date anyway.

Clark smiled walking up to Jill's apartment. It was a nice date and it was fun to take his mind off the world for at least a short time. He does know one thing however there's a lot more going on at Umbrella then Jill is telling him so he will be looking at those filestomorrow after a good night sleep. Well he'll ask her later on a first date isn't exactly where you pour your heart out.

Jill looked at the door to her apartment. "So, I had a great time tonight. We'll do this again soon, right?"

"Of course" Clark assured her. Honestly not remembering when he had more fun.

Jill walked up to her front door. After last night she doesn't want a repeat of last night especially since it's their first real date and it was for lack of a better word perfect but Clark's keeping something from her so they can keep it slow, for now. Jill turned around and grabbed him by his jacket pulling him into a kiss. Clark is shocked at first but quick to respond wrapping his arms around her back pulling her in closely as their mouths open almost pleading as the kissing becomes deeper and more passionate.

Jill broke the kiss coming up for air breathless and what the hell Clark isn't even tired. "So we're doing this again."

Clark nodded as his brain came back online where did she learn how to kiss? "Definitely"

Jill smiled walking into her door fighting herself he could still be an Umbrella spy. "Goodnight Clark."

"Good night" Clark replied as the door was shut. This was a great night and now he can definitely take on whatever Chloe has planned for tomorrow.

* * *

Later that night into Thursday morning deep under Raccoon City an Umbrella team stands ready under the charred remains of the manor in their hazmat suits. One of them looks at a machine and just sees a clear blue screen. "We're clear there are no signs of infection at this entrance."

The big steel door to the hive rises as little orange blips stars showing up on the radar. They hear a growl in the tunnels as the blips increase covering up the screen as the T-Virus infection quickly sky rockets to the red. The one holding the machine listens to screams of agony. As a trio of undead dogs pounce on him ripping the last lab tech to pieces.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

And starting next chapter it will probably be M so if it looks like it disappeared just move to the M section.


End file.
